waterfiresagafandomcom-20200213-history
Qin
Qin (Mandarin for clear) is an Asian mer realm spanning the Pacific Ocean. History Qin was founded by Sycorax and the Asian population of Atlantis emigrated there, wanting to be close to their home shores. Politics and Government It is mentioned that Qin's head of state is called the Elder. It is unknown if this is a hereditary position or if an Elder is elected. In Sea Spell, when the Elder learns the truth behind his people's disappearances and the situations in Miromara, Matali and Ondalina he sends troops to assist the six merls in their final battle. Little else is known about the Elder, except that he has a granddaughter. Ling later is made an international ambassador by the Elder in Sea Spell. She spent her time travelling between the mer realms and settling disputes and conflicts. Locations The Great Abyss The Great Abyss, geographically Mariana Trench, is the deepest part of the world's oceans and is where Sycorax's talisman was located. Qīngshu Qīngshu is Ling's home village, where she lived. In at least every house there is a relative of hers. Qīngshu has narrow currents and humble dwellings. The houses are built high on soaring rocks. Ling's house has a backdoor. The structure was long, narrow, and attached to the rock face like a barnacle. It contained not only her immediate family, but also her two grandmothers and many aunts, uncles, and cousins. Her house also has a kitchen. The kitchen has a family’s medicine cabinet that contains creams for cuts and rashes, tonics for fatigue, syrups for coughs and sore throats, and Wen’s special elixir. The doors are made of bamboo. Ling's room has a soft, inviting bed, a closet Prison Camp A prison camp run by Marcus Traho and the Death Riders. The camp is located in a shallow valley near the Great Abyss. The camp has at least five barracks, a dining hall, and an infirmary. The prisoners work hard. The camp has the Selection where they select a prisoner to go down into the Abyss to find Sycorax's talisman. Mer who are sick, injured or old are chosen for the Selection. A total of nine mer are chosen for the Selection, four mermaids and five mermen. The prisoners wear baggy gray tunics and an iron collar around their necks. The Selects were taken to the edge of the Abyss. Each Select’s collar was fastened to an iron chain attached to an individual lava globe. Also attached to the globe was a flexible metal filament line. The lines were very long and were wound on giant spools. Once a Select was leashed in this way, he or she was ordered to swim down into the Abyss, to the very end of the filament’s length, and then give three sharp tugs on the iron chain. To discourage a Select from simply gathering the filament in her hands and swimming only a short distance into the Abyss, electric eels were twined around the filament back at the top. They sent a current down the line, shocking anyone who touched it. The glass lava globe acted both as a source of light and a current breaker, preventing the mermaid or merman attached to it from being electrocuted. At the end of twelve hours, the electric eels were removed and the soldiers stationed at the edge of the Abyss wound the filament back onto the spools. The prisoners came up with it. Half were usually dead from depth sickness by then, and the rest wished they were. Survivors came up disoriented and trembling, with excruciating headaches. Their faces and hands were blue, and they were usually coughing up blood. The extreme depth—with its higher pressure and lower levels of oxygen—destroyed lungs and caused brain swelling. The living were hauled off to the infirmary, where they lasted for an hour or two. University of Qin A university where mer go to college. Mer can go to study medicine at the university. Ling mentions that Tung-Mei studying medicine at the university before she was stolen from her village while on break. Cuisine Ling mentions that her grandmother makes mouthwatering pearl cakes. Known Inhabitants * Ling * Zhu * Shan Liu Chi * Ryu * Yun * Wen * Tung-Mei * Xia * Bai * Zhen Trivia * Qin is Mandarin for "clear." * Qīngshu, Ling's village, is Mandarin for "clear water". Category:Realms